A Gift From Heaven
by LukasKeithDuke22
Summary: Bo and Luke Duke are born and it don't take long for trouble to start brewing.
1. Luke Duke Is Born

Jesse Duke and his lovely wife Martha were sittin' on their front porch enjoying the sunrise when they saw a car pull up. It was Jesse's brother Tom and his lovely wife Mary Ellen, who was nine months pregnant. She was very big.

Meanwhile in town Tom and his very pregnant wife Mary Ellen was over at Doc. Applebee's gettin' some great news

" Well Tom I got some good news for y'all you are gonna be having a baby it look's to be a baby boy.

" !That's great news doc!"., "I can't wait to tell Jesse he's gonna be so happy another Dukeboy". said Tom

Tom and Mary Ellen had decided to visit Tom's oldest brother to give him the news that they were expecting.

"Howdy, Jesse! The doctor said Mary Ellen is just about ready to burst." said Tom.

"Lordy, Mary Ellen! You must be tired from your trip! C'mon inside and we will chat over some coffee." said Martha.

"Thank you, Martha. My stomach is all in knots, my back is killin' me, and I feel like I'm carryin a bowling ball".Maryellen.

"So what did the doctor say, Tom? Are you expectin' a boy or a girl?" asked Jesse.

"Well Jesse, Doc. AppleBee said that we is gonna have a baby boy ." said Tom.

"I can't wait to see him. wow my first nephew." said Jesse.

"Well Mary Ellen can't wait to for it to come. She is really almost ready to burst." said Tom.

Meanwhile, inside the farmhouse the woman were chatting up a storm about the upcomin' event.

"Tom can't wait to be a daddy. He is just so excited! He just can't wait to hold his baby boy said MaryEllen.

"Do you know yet if it's gonna be a girl or boy?" asked Martha.

"Well , the doctor said that it is gonna be a baby boy ." said MaryEllen.

"I just can't wait for it to come. I can't stand this flat tire that I've been carryin' around." said Mary Ellen.

"Well, since it's a Duke, you know a boy will be as handsome as his daddy." said Martha.

"Listen, would you like some of this chocolate cake I baked? You better get you some before Jesse get's in it." said Martha.

So Mary Ellen decided to have a little bit of cake, but then all of a sudden she got this strange feelin' in her stomach.

"Uum...Martha I think I'm gonna have this baby now!" said Kathleen.

"OH Lord! Hold on now darlin'. Come on let's get you into the guest bedroom." said Martha.

So Martha got Mary Ellen onto the guest bed and she propped her up onto pillows, fixed a bowl of hot water and washcloths.

Once Mary Ellen was all settled, she ran out and got Tom and Jesse. They both hurried into the guest room and Jesse took charge.

"Oh Jesse! I ain't ready yet! I can't be a mama!" said Mary Ellen.

"Well Honey it look's like this baby want's to come out now." said Jesse.

So Jesse patted Mary Ellen's forehead with the wet washcloth and Tom took her hand as the miracle of birth began.

"C'mon! Push baby, push now, it's comin'! I see the head." said Jesse.

"Oh! OUCH! I can't...I can't! Oh...my! Ow!" said Mary Ellen.

"C'mon now, give me one big push, right now!" said Jesse.

So about 15 minutes later a little baby boy with a head full of dark hair popped out. He was screamin' his lungs out.

Unfortunately, he kept screaming his little heart out. Jesse wrapped him in a blue blanket then handed him to Tom.

"Shh, shh, it's okay boy, I'm your daddy. Hey honey what should we call him?" asked Tom.

"Well...I was thinkin' maybe we could name him, Lukas Keith Duke." said Mary Ellen.

"I like that name darlin'. We can call him Luke for short." said Tom.

"Um...excuse me, Tom, but can I hold my Nephew?" asked Jesse.

"Oh sure, Jesse! Sorry about that brother."

So, Jesse got to hold Luke for the first time.

"Hey there little fella, I'm your uncle Jesse. Can you say that, Luke?" asked Jesse

Unfortunately, all Luke could do was look at the handsome face that was lookin' at him an just burst out crying. So Jesse handed little Luke back on over to his mama and she rocked him back to sleep.

15 minutes later Luke had fallen into a deep sleep in his mama's arms while Jesse, Tom and Martha stood by and watched.  



	2. Nothin' Endures But Change

It's been a crazy mornin' at the Duke farm 2 year old Luke has kept his mama and daddy up all night they ain't gotton any sleep So to give Mary Ellen a break Jesse got up in the middle of the night to see what all the fuss was all about.

So Jesse gently bent down and picked up Luke who was fussy and so Jesse figured he may need a bottle so he carried Luke into

the kitchen and got one of his bottle's out of the kitchen cabinet and he fixed it and then he gently fed it to him

Then Luke suddenly stopped crying and 15 minutes later he started fallin' back to the sleep and then Jesse put him to bed.

Meanwhile on the other side of town John Duke and his very pregnant wife Barbara Jean was on their way to the see doc.

" Well hey their John , Barbara how y'all doin' this fine morning ?". asked Doc Applebee

" Well as you can see Doc um... Barbara is expectin' and she is really almost ready to pop". said John

" Well c'mon then let's get her checked out then ". said Doc

So they hurried into Doc. AppleBee's office he told them to sit down in the chair's beside his desk so they did.

" Then he went over to his filedesk and he went and got out Barbara Jean's folder out and he looked it over .

" I can see from the picture here that you is pregnant with a baby boy ". said Doc

" Oh MY Lord Doc,". I can't believe it honey another !dukeboy!". said John

" WOW,.. that is great news doc, thanks a bunch we gotta run ". said John

So John and Barbara hurried out to their car and they headed down to the Dukefarm they couldn't wait to tell Jesse.

" I can't wait to see the look on Jesse's face when he hears the news honey this is great". said John

15 minutes later was pullin' into the Dukefarm and John was the first one out he ran onto the porch and knocked on the door.

" Now who in blazes could that be ?". asked Jesse

So He walked over to the front door and he pulled it open he was shocked to see his brother John standin' on the front porch.

" John Duke why I ain't seen you in a hound's age how you doing?". said Jesse

' I'm doing this fine brother me and Barbara just came from guess what we are expectin'". said John

" That is great news y'all look's like Luke here is gonna have himself a little playmate". said Jesse

Meanwhile Mary Ellen who was holdin Luke while Tom was eating his breakfast couldn't believe what they heard".

" I can't believe it we are both gonna be daddies John can you believe it ?".asked Tom

" No I can't brother this is too unreal". said John

" John how would you like to meet your new nephew ?".asked Tom

So John walked over and Tom introduced John to Luke who at the moment seemed to be a happy baby".

" Howdy there Luke how bout we shake hands boy ?". asked John

so Luke put his hand out and John shook it and he then laughed at the look on Luke's face".

" You Know Tom your boy look's just like you did when you was a baby". said John

" Well thanks John I"ll take that as a compliment,But you better watch it cause that boy has a set of lung's on him".said Tom

Later on that evening Barbara Jean had gone into labor and friend's let me tell ya it was a messy delivery".

On account of when Bo popped out of her he was all covered in blood, gunk, and so it awhile to wash him and clean him up.

15 minutes later a little blond haired boy was given to his mama who was all tired out from a very hard delivery.

" That was a mess good lord, but that boy is very much a dukeboy he is very hansom and head full of hair ". said Jesse

Then around 8:00 pm little Luke who was playing in his playpen had decided to let out a scream that could wake the dead.

" uh oh.. it's time for bed little one c'mon let's put you to bed ". said Jesse

So Jesse bent down and picked Luke up who was really fussy now , overtired so he quietly carried Luke into the nursery

and he gently put him down into his crib and he then covered him with a blue blanket and then he shut his door .

" good night Lukas sweet dreams I'll see ya in the morning boy okay". said Jesse

2 week's later Bo's parent's and Luke's parent's had decided to go see a movie Jesse and Martha said they would babysit.

Unfortunately on their way home from the movie a drunk driver was on the road and hit them they were dead in an instant.

The phone rang at the Dukefarm around 1:00 am and Jesse figured who would be callin' at this hour

so he picked up the phone and he said " who may I ask is callin?". asked Jesse

" Sorry to have to call you so late Jesse it's me Rosco but unfortunetly Bo and Luke's parents is dead". said Rosco

" OH NO ", Rosco thanks for calling me then Jesse hung up the phone".

That is the story of what happened on the day Bo and Luke was born thing's ain't never been the same since.


End file.
